


Human "Family Bo+nding"

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hot Tub Sex, I need to get a good artist to draw my headcanon anatomy some time, Oral Fixation, Porrim that is not how human families bond, Roxy is gay and I love her, Stomach Bulging, Xenophilia, and I love the idea of the Lalonde-Maryam's having a house that they share, and she deserves big alien dick in her, cumflation, of course Rose is so Extra that she buys a stone in-ground hot tub, quirophilia, troll anatomy is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: While Rose and Kanaya are away, Roxy and Porrim will play.





	Human "Family Bo+nding"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this one! Roxy and Porrim are really fun and I think they would work well together, and it took me a while but I definitely enjoyed writing this one. I have to give a shout-out to my friend CarmineSins for a bit of inspiration from the lovely Roxy/Porrim picture she drew a while back! [Check it out here!](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/165028935205/request-from-a-follower-plus-i-think-ive-never)  
> Send her some real love!
> 
> I have a kofi now, if you like my work and wanna throw a few bucks my way [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)

Your name is ROXY LALONDE. Earlier in the week, your ectomomdaughter got married, and since then you have had the Lalonde-Maryam compound mostly to yourself. The only other present occupant, one PORRIM MARYAM, has been largely keeping to herself and you haven’t spend enough time with her to consider her a real close friend.

You let out a quiet sigh of relief as you sank into the warm, soothing waters of the marble hot tub. Regardless of how you felt about some of Rose’s choices in decor, the decision to have a shared in-ground hot tub was one you absolutely loved.

You let your eyes drift shut as you soaked in the water, and hummed something from an old videogame to yourself. You had responsibly scrubbed yourself clean in the shower earlier but you still let your hands wander over your body a little. It didn’t compare to having someone else lend a helping hand but it still felt rather nice.

You just started to get yourself warmed up when the sound of one of the nearby showers turning on startled you. You jerked your hand away and to your side with a splash of warm water, blushing lightly as if you had gotten much farther you would have been making a lot more noise. Porrim must be the one using it, but she usually showered in her own bathroom and rarely used the hot tub.

Even with that in mind, you hadn’t actually thought Porrim was going to enter the room. But shortly after the shower was turned off she stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a towel tied around her.   
  
“Oh! Hello Roxy. I didn’t realize you were in here already.” Porrim smiled down at you, and you shifted your arms to cover yourself as a light blush spread across your cheeks. You swore you could see her eyes moving across your unclothed body, but there was no way she would be checking you out right?   
  
“Hey Po-mary! I can hop out, I know you like your privacy ‘n’ stuff.” You started to move to stand up, but Porrim shook her head, rolling her eyes a little at the nickname.   
“Oh no, that’s quite alright. Actually I had been hoping to run into you. Kanaya has implied that I have been spending a bit  _ too _ much time alone, and suggested that I should spend more with you. ‘Human Family Bonding’ I think she called it?” Porrm slipped the towel from around her and hung it on the rack, stepping into the tub and taking a seat beside you.

It took all your willpower to not stare as she submerged her body in the water. The black lines of her tattoos always caught your eye, and now you could see that they covered most of her body. You sunk a little deeper into the water to hide your blush, and Porrim let out a sigh of relief as she settled.

“There’s really no need to cover yourself like that Roxy. You’re quite a gorgeous young woman.” Porrim had turned to face you now, and you could swear your ears were red after that comment. You took a second to collect yourself before sitting up a little more and letting your arms fall to your sides.   
  
“You’re very pretty yourself, Porrim.” You hadn’t even used one of Latula’s nicknames for her, you were definitely still flustered, and there was no way she couldn’t tell. A smile crept across her lips and she shifted a little closer to you. Her hand reach out and brushed lightly against your cheek, and you had trouble looking her in the eyes.

Her gaze traced lines across your face as she trailed her thumb along your jaw. Her touch was cool against your skin, and an involuntary shiver crawled down your spine. “Really Roxy, I’m almost ashamed I never noticed how pretty your eyes are.”

Your blush only deepened but you managed to lock eyes with her. Porrim’s eyes caught the light beautifully, yellow sclera and jade irises looking almost like gemstones set in gold. Her fingers settled against your chin and tilted your head up, and you had no desire to resist as she softly pressed her lips to yours. You let your eyes shut as you enjoyed the feeling of her lips against yours, but as you started to press harder into the kiss Porrim pulled back slightly.

“Nnn?” The confused noise made it out of your mouth, but as your eyes opened you felt Porrim’s thumb trace along your lower lip.

“And such gorgeous lips.” Her eyes locked with yours and before you could say anything else, the digit pressed softly past your lips. The skin on her finger had a texture that felt rough on your tongue, and the tip of her dulled claw pressed into you softly. You wrapped your lips around the base of her thumb gently, caught up in the sensations as she pushed further past your lips.

“Mmm good girl.” Porrim’s thumb pressed down against your tongue, and a shiver travelled down your spine again. Her praise brought the blush right back to your cheeks, and you started to gently suck at her finger. Another pleased noise escaped her lips and you let your eyes drift closed again, focusing on the sensation of her thumb wriggling against your tongue.

You could feel Porrim moving through the water and as she started to pull her thumb from your mouth, you tried to wrap your tongue around it. You could feel the stark difference between the rough skin and smooth nail as your tongue trailed along the escaping digit, and a quiet groan slipped past your lips as it fully retracted.

When you opened your eyes, you could see that Porrim was now seated in front of you. Her lips were curled into a smile and a light dusting of jade graced her grey cheeks. Her other hand had slipped down to your knee and was softly squeezing it. The initial shock of things had finally passed, and you were able to collect yourself properly. “You know Porz, I’m almost certain that this is not what Kanaya meant when she said we should bond.”

“Oh. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable. I know I can be a little… forward. We can stop if you’d like, I really should have asked before…  _ that _ ” Her blush deepened and you couldn’t help but find her even more beautiful. She pulled her hand back from your knee but you quickly caught it with yours, netting your fingers together.

“Pornstar if you stop now, I swear to gog I will change the wifi password every day for a month without telling you what it is.”

The worry on Porrim’s face melted away as she broke out in a laugh, and leaned in to press herself against you. Her fingers squeezed yours softly and her other hand moved up to cup your cheek. “Far be it from me to call down the wrath of Roxy Lalonde, haxxor extraordinaire.”

You grinned in return and pressed a kiss to her lips, sliding your free hand down her side. She shifted against you and leaned further into the kiss, prodding your lips gently with her tongue and prompting you to part them for her. You gently squeezed her hip, pulling her a little closer, and you could feel her bulge starting to writhe out of its sheath against your leg.

Porrim started to grind softly against you leg, and even underwater you could feel a certain sliminess clinging to your skin. Her tongue pressed past your lips as she eagerly claimed your mouth, and you pressed yours up into it with an eagerness of your own. You could feel your own arousal pooling in your stomach, and both of you let out matching groans into the kiss.

It didn’t take long for Porrim’s bulge to fully extract itself. You could feel it snaking against your leg, smearing that sliminess across your skin, and Porrim pressed down against you a little harder. Finally though, she broke the kiss and pulled herself away from you. Looking down you could see the water was beginning to take on a jade tint. 

“Fuck,”  _ There’s no way that thing can fit inside me, _ “I need that thing inside me.” Porrim’s bulge was BIG. It looked almost a foot long, and pulsated gently. The colour matched her eyes, and it wriggled in the water as Porrim lowered a hand to gently grasp it. Instead of moving closer though, she slid back and pulled herself out of the water, sitting on the floor at the edge of the tub.

“Come and get it then.” She gave a fangy grin and patted her lap with her free hand, stroking her bulge slowly. You quickly pulled yourself to your feet and made your way over to her, your eyes tracing along the swirls of her tattoos. Her hands reached out to grab your hips as you got closer, one coated with that jade-tinged bulge slime, and she pulled you into her lap.A shiver rolled down your spine as you felt her bulge wriggle against you, smearing jade across your stomach.

You locked eyes with her, and you could feel her hand moving down to grasp the tentacle squirming between you. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to hers, suppressing a gasp as Porrim lined herself up with your slit and the tip tickled at your entrance. She pressed into the kiss eagerly, her tongue quick to slip past your lips and claim your mouth again, and at the same time she started to pull your hips down. 

Her bulge squirmed inside you and you let out a surprised moan at the sensation. Porrim smiled into the kiss and kept pulling, slowly working her way deeper and deeper into you. The squirming tentacle stretched you nearly to the point of pain, but each curl and flex pulled another gasp or moan from your lips. It was barely halfway in and you could swear you felt it bulging your stomach. Not that you could look with Porrim’s tongue roughly claiming your mouth, and her fingers digging into your hips.

Slowly but surely, Porrim worked her bulge into you. Her hands kept a gentle downwards pressure on your hips, and her alien dick felt like it had doubled back inside of you to fit its length in. It still squirmed and moved against your inner walls, but less intensely as more of it slid in. Finally you felt her softly groan into the kiss, and your hips pressed down against hers. The hard, leathery texture of her sheath pressed up against your clit exquisitely, and you shivered against her as her bulge throbbed and squirmed. 

“Mmmm. A perfect fit.” Porrim broke the kiss as she spoke, and started to roll her hips up into you slowly. You tried to reply but all you could manage was a soft groan as her bulge started to shift in you more vigorously. You buried your face into her neck and wrapped your arms around her loosely, matching the rocking of her hips with your own movements and moaning into her skin.

Her movements started to pick up speed, and you could feel her fingers start to crawl along your skin. Her claws gently scraped against you, and one hand found its way up to your stomach. Her fingers traced along  _ something _ on your stomach and suddenly you realized you hadn’t imagined the sensation. She really was big enough to cause your stomach to bulge. Her fingers followed the curl of the tentacle in you, and you had to pull back far enough to look.

You stared in wonder at the shape moving along your stomach, gasping and groaning as Porrim thrust up into you, causing the tentacle to squirm against your insides. She leaned down and pressed her face into your neck, kissing at your skin and occasionally brushing her fangs against you teasingly. Your fingers dug into her back harder as she started to grind up into you with each thrust, the gentle ridges of her sheath brushing against your clit and pulling louder moans from you. 

Her hands slowly migrated back to your hips, squeezing them gently and her pace increased. Her own moans started to join yours, muffled against your neck as her bulge wiggled a little harder inside of you. You pressed down against her as well, squeezing your inner walls around her bulge. Every thrust and squeeze pushed you closer and closer to your limit, and you pressed yourself against her and held tight.

Porrim’s grip tightened and she moaned louder, biting lightly at your neck and thrusting up harder. Finally, you came undone, crying out loudly as her squirming bulge set off your climax. Your hips bucked against her roughly, and you dug your nails into her back as you came. She continued to thrust up into you, her groans turning into growls and finally a gruff cry of her own as she joined your orgasm.

Porrim held you tight against her, and you shuddered as her bulge throbbed inside of you. A torrent of her slurry sprayed into you, and you groaned loudly as the throbbing continued rhythmically. She bucked up against you softly with each pulse, and the base of her bulge was more than thick enough to keep the slurry trapped in you. 

A whimper passed your lips as her bulge continue unload into you. Gog would it ever stop? You were so  _ full _ . Every time it felt like Porrim’s bulge would be pushed out, she pressed up harder and you could feel your womb stretch with more cum. Her sheath continued to bump and grind against your clit, and the mix of sensations was enough to push you into a second orgasm. You clung tightly to her as it rolled through you and you finally felt her bucking slow to a halt.

You were both panting heavily from exertion, and leaned against each other for support. Your forehead was pressed against her shoulder, and your eyes started to refocus as your caught your breath. Looking between you, you could see that your stomach supported a rounded bulge, making you look almost pregnant and you shivered at the realization of just how much spunk was in you.

Porrim had finally caught her breath, and she turned her head to kiss along your jaw. You could feel her bulge starting to withdraw, and let out a shuddering groan as you felt her slurry start to leak out of you. You tilted your head and pressed your lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around your thighs, lifting you before slipping back into the water. You held each other close as the water soaked away the aches from your rough stretching, and the kiss between you was gentle and affectionate.

“Fucking hell Popo. Why didn’t we do this sooner?” You pressed your forehead to hers as you broke the kiss, and she rolled her eyes at you even as a smile curled the corner of her lips.

“Well now that we have, I’m sure we can make accommodations for repeat performances.” She pressed another quick kiss to your lips. “Just remind me to keep you away from Latula and her atrocious nicknames.”   
  
You nuzzled against her shoulder comfortably. “You got it Merrygamz.”

 

“Awful.”


End file.
